


All I See, Girl, is in Technicolor (And It's You That Burns Brightest of All)

by Hella_Gay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Gay/pseuds/Hella_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is beyond nervous for surgery, but with Laura by her side, she can conquer almost anything.</p><p>aka Wisdom Teeth AU where the anesthesia loosens Carmilla's tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Carm, it’s going to be fine.” Laura glances over to the passenger seat, hoping to see her words have a soothing effect on the girl who looks like she is about to tuck and roll out of the car.

 “That’s easy for you to say, Cupcake,” Carmilla throws her head back onto the headrest. “You’re not the one who is about to have your mouth sliced into.”

“It’s not like you will be awake for it to happen. The anesthesia is going to make it feel like only a few seconds have gone by.” Carmilla groans. “Besides, I’m the one who is going to be sitting in one of those really uncomfortable waiting room chairs for almost a whole hour,” Laura groans back.

“You’re the worst,” Carmilla huffs, crossing her arms. “I’m sure you will be entertaining yourself by reading fanfiction on your phone, while I’m strapped down to a metal table, probably bleeding out or something of the sort.” Laura’s laugh bubbles up from her chest before she can stop it. Carmilla’s features twist with a combination of horror and offense. Laura rolls her eyes.

“Okay, Drama Queen.” The nickname earns her a glare. “That’s obviously not going to happen.”

“Me bleeding out or you reading fanfiction? Because I’m sure the browser history on my laptop suggests that one of those things will most likely happen,” Carmilla teases, delighting in the blush that spreads up from Laura’s neck into her cheeks.

“Oh hush. We are almost there anyways.” The smirk on Carmilla’s face falls, and her spine becomes rigid as she shifts in her seat.

Noticing the change in her best friend’s demeanor, Laura reaches across the middle console and grabs Carmilla’s hand, threading their fingers together. Carmilla tenses for a split second, trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach, before giving Laura’s hand a gentle squeeze. All of her worries slip away and she relaxes into her seat. She sneaks a glance to her left and sees Laura sporting a small, victorious smile. She catches herself staring and quickly turns away, looking out of the window.

“Whatever,” she mumbles. Laura’s smile widens.

“You’ll be fine.” She shakes their conjoined hands back and forth, the movement affecting Carmilla’s entire torso.

“You’re an insufferable child,” Carmilla grumbles. Laura giggles and releases Carmilla’s hand, placing it back on the steering wheel. Carmilla frowns at the empty space between her fingers.

“You love me,” Laura says cheerfully.

 _You have no idea._ Carmilla bites her lip. “I guess,” she shrugs.

The car pulls into the parking lot outside of the dental office, and Carmilla’s nerves return. She manages to remove her seatbelt, after a little prompting from Laura, but refuses to get out of the car. Laura gets out and walks around to the passenger’s side. She looks at Carmilla expectantly through the window and opens the door. Carmilla starts shaking her head.

“You know what? I don’t even need to get my wisdom teeth removed. They are just fine right where they are.” Laura gives her a pointed look, shaking her head.

“Up,” she says sternly, crossing her arms. “No. Don’t you pout at me. I drove you all the way over here, so you are getting them out today. Put that bottom lip away.” Carmilla sucks in her bottom lip, and Laura’s eyes flicker down to watch the movement.

Carmilla throws her head back and groans again before finally getting out of the car. Laura rolls her eyes, trying not to laugh at the tantrum. Carmilla shuts the door and follows Laura inside the building. After filling out some paperwork, they sit in the waiting room. Immediately after sitting down, Carmilla starts bouncing her leg. Laura tries to distract her by telling her she is jealous that Carmilla gets to eat all the ice cream she wants for the next couple weeks. Carmilla answers with a noncommittal hum.

“Carm.” Laura gently places her hand on Carmilla’s thigh. The tips of Carmilla’s ears start to burn, and she melts underneath Laura’s touch.

“What’s up, Cupcake?” Carmilla’s voice is quiet, but she is sure that is the only way she can keep it from shaking. She stares at Laura’s hand on her leg. It gently squeezes her thigh and she is fairly sure she is about to die.

“Look at me,” Laura says softly. Carmilla looks up and Laura gives her a small smile. “I promise it will be fine. I’ll be right here waiting for you.”

“Thank you.”

“Afterwards, we’ll head back home and relax. I also stocked the fridge with ice cream, yogurt, and a bunch of other stuff this morning, while you slept in.” Carmilla’s eyes widen.

“I love you.” Laura smiles and removes her hand. She doesn't notice the way Carmilla’s smile falters at the loss of contact.

“I told you so,” she boasts, poking Carmilla’s side.

Carmilla jolts at the contact and shoots Laura a look, daring her to try it again. Laura takes the challenge and raises her hand slowly as Carmilla leans away from her. She is about to make her move when the Carmilla’s name is called. Laura gives her two thumbs up and nudges her out of the chair. Carmilla sighs loudly and stands up. She stretches and her shirt rides up, revealing a small amount of skin. Laura’s eyes are automatically drawn to the exposed skin. Once she realizes what she is doing, she forces herself to look up at Carmilla’s curls.

“See you in a little bit,” she squeaks. Carmilla turns around, looking slightly concerned. Laura attempts to smile, but the end result is something closer to a grimace.

“Okay, Weirdo,” Carmilla scoffs and walks over to meet the woman patiently waiting for her.

After the door closes behind them, Laura laughs nervously to herself. The receptionist gives her a curious look before returning to her computer. Laura runs her fingers through her hair and slumps in the chair. The image of Carmilla stretching briefly flashes through her mind.

“Cool it, Hollis,” she whispers to herself.

She pulls out her phone and opens her browser. She scrolls through her windows and pulls up the fic she didn’t get to finish last night, because someone had smacked her with a couch pillow to get her attention; a pillow fight ensued. She reads for a half an hour before her phone rings. Her chair slams against the wall as she jumps at the shrill sound. The receptionist gives her a pointed look and Laura mouths ‘sorry’ as she silences her phone. She frowns at the caller ID before picking up.

“LaF, you scared me,” Laura whispers into the phone.

 _“Sorry, L,”_ they laugh. _“Is Carmilla done yet? I want to continue our pun-war while she is a little loopy.”_ Laura pictures it and laughs a little too loudly.

“Ma’am, you cannot take a phone call in the waiting room. I’m going to have to ask you to either step outside or end your call,” the receptionist tells her.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll step out. Sorry.” Laura quickly steps out of the office and sits on the bench next to the door. “You got me in trouble,” she tells them.

 _“My bad,”_ they apologize. _“So you never answered my question. Is she done yet?”_

“No not done yet.” Laura pulls the phone away from her ear to check the time. “She should be done within the next 30 minutes or so, but your pun-war will have to wait until tomorrow. The rest of the day is dedicated to lounging on the couch, a Doctor Who marathon, and overdosing on ice cream.” Laf chuckles knowingly on the other end.

 _“So did you tell her yet?”_ Laura brow furrows in confusion.

“Tell her what?” she asks, her voice higher than usual.

 _“That you are obviously, hopelessly in love with her.”_ Laura can practically hear them smirking.

“I-I have no idea what you are talking about,” she stutters. She wipes her free hand on her jeans and lets out a nervous laugh.

 _“You two sure are something,”_ they tease, _“You are both completely oblivious. Useless, I say!”_ Laura rolls her eyes and leans back against the wall.

“Are you done?”

 _“Sorry. Sorry. I’m done.”_ Laura sighs in relief. _“You two have fun. Tell her I said ‘Hi’ and have her call me tomorrow, preferably after she has taken her meds. I’m determined to win this war!”_ Laura laughs and shakes her head.

“I’ll make sure to do that. Tell Perry I said Hi.”

_“Will do. Talk to you later, L.”_

“Bye!”

Laura stares at her phone for a couple of seconds after the call ends. She groans loudly and lets her head fall back onto the wall. She is not in love with Carmilla. She loves her, sure. They’ve been best friends ever since they were 6. A boy at the park had ripped her dress and continued to tease her until she was in tears. All of a sudden, a girl with bouncy black curls stormed over to them and punched the boy in the mouth. He fell on his butt and she towered over him, telling him to apologize. After he apologized and ran away, Carmilla wiped the tears from Laura’s cheeks and the rest is history.

Laura smiles fondly at the memory and quietly laughs as she remembers the terror on the boy’s face. Carmilla puts up a good front, but deep down she is big softie. Laura bites on her lip to hold back a big grin.

 _Oh no._ Laura’s smile immediately falls. _I’m in love with Carmilla._

“Shi-” A mom walking her daughter into the dental office glares at her. “-oot! Shoot!” The mom raises her chin and disappears inside. “This cannot be happening,” she groans.

The door opens again and she prepares herself for a tongue lashing from the little girl’s mom.

“Ms. Hollis?” Laura turns to see the anesthetist. “Hello, my name is Megan. Ms. Karnstein is done with surgery and I need you to follow me to her room. It’s time to go over the discharge instructions with you both.” Laura nods fervently and stands up.

“How is she?” She follows Megan inside the office and towards the back.

“She is just fine, but she is definitely feeling the after effects of the anesthesia. It will get better within the next couple of hours.” They stop outside of the room. “She probably won’t retain any of the information that I’m about to tell you both. Will you be with her for the first 24 hours?”

“I’ll definitely be taking care of her. We live together.” The woman quirked her eyebrow at her. “She’s my best friend,” Laura adds quickly.

Megan gives her an amused smile, and opens the door to let Laura inside. Laura walks in and sees Carmilla resting in a recliner with her eyes closed. She is sporadically tapping her fingers on her stomach and bobbing her head while humming something that sounds an awful lot like "Pattycake".

“Carmilla, what did I say about moving your head like that?” Megan scolds. Carmilla giggles, lays her head back, and slams her hands down onto her thighs.

“Oops,” she says, with a mouthful of gauze, “It was an accident.”

Laura covers her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her laugh. She fails. Carmilla’s eyes shoot open at the sound, and she attempts to smile. Her cheeks are stuffed with gauze and some drool dribbles down her chin. Her face contorts with confusion and she brings her fingers up to wipe the saliva from her chin. She studies it for a couple of seconds and then looks at the two women standing by the door.

“I’m leaking.” Laura giggles and Megan shakes her head, smiling.

“Here,” Megan says to Laura, handing her a box of tissues. “Make sure she doesn’t try to spit, have her wipe her tongue with these. I’m going to go and get her prescription, and I’ll be back to give you the aftercare instructions.”

She walks out of the room, leaving Laura alone with a disorientated Carmilla. Carmilla is staring at her fingers again, so doesn’t notice Laura walk over and sit in the chair next to her. Laura scoots her chair closer to the recliner and pulls a couple tissues out of the box. She holds them out to Carmilla.

“Here, Carm.” Carmilla jumps, startled by Laura’s voice. “Use these to wipe away the excess saliva. You’re not allowed to spit.” She rolls her head to the side to look at Laura and takes the tissues from her outstretched hand.

“When did you get here, Cupcake?” she asks, pausing to wipe her tongue with a tissue. “I missed you.” Laura’s lips curl into a small smile.

“You just saw me an hour ago, Dork.” Carmilla’s brow furrows and she frowns, shaking her head slightly.

“No, I didn’t.” She squints her eyes and brings the tissue up to eye level. “Why is there blood on this?”

“Because you just had your wisdom teeth removed. The bleeding should stop soon, though. You just need to be careful.” Carmilla’s eyes nearly bug out of her head and she reaches into her mouth. Laura quickly grabs her wrist and pulls it away from her open mouth. “No. No. No. Let’s not do that, okay?”

Carmilla nods, eyeing the hand still grasping her wrist. As the grip on her wrist loosens, Carmilla slides her hand down to grasp Laura’s hand. Laura smiles as Carmilla threads their fingers together. Carmilla takes her free hand and starts playing with Laura’s fingers, sending chills up Laura’s arm.

“Hey, Cupcake?” Laura looks from their hands to give Carmilla her full attention.

“What’s up, Carm?” Carmilla lays back on the headrest and Laura’s mouth goes dry when she meets the soft look in her brown eyes. Carmilla’s lips curl into a tender smile.

“I really like holding your hand.” Carmilla looks back down at their hands. “Your hands are always so soft.” Laura’s mouth opens and closes a few time, as she struggles with how to respond.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Megan walks into the room, trying not to laugh at the girls’ startled faces. Laura jumps away from Carmilla and sits up straight in her chair, her hand still cradled between Carmilla’s hands.

“N-No, you’re not interrupting anything.” Laura laughs uneasily and Carmilla looks at her with concern. She opens her mouth to speak, but drool dribbles down her chin and falls onto Laura’s hand. “Oh! Carm, here.” She grabs a tissue with her free hand and wipes Carmilla’s chin for her. She wipes the drool from her other hand and tosses the tissue into the trash can. She grabs another tissue and gestures for Carmilla to take it. “Wipe your tongue.” Laura turns back to the Megan and blushes at the amused expression on the anesthetist's face.

“Thanks, Beautiful,” Carmilla mumbles as she cleans her mouth. Laura’s eyes widen and Megan’s smirk grows. She takes pity on the poor girl and clears her throat, bringing the girls’ attention to herself.

“Now please listen carefully with the aftercare instructions I am about to go over with you. I’ll give you a paper for reference in case you forget anything.”

After listening to the anesthetist’s instructions and after several minutes of trying to get Carmilla into the car, the girls are finally on their way home. Laura tries to keep Carmilla awake during the ride by trying to incite sing-alongs to songs she knows Carmilla secretly likes. The image of Carmilla jamming along to “Bad Blood” will forever be seared in Laura’s memory.

Laura kills the engine once they park in front of their apartment building. She looks over to Carmilla, who is once again examining her used tissues. Laura laughs and gets out, making her way to the passenger side. She opens the door and takes the tissues out of Carmilla’s hands, discarding them in the small bag on the floor.

“You ready for this?” Carmilla nods her head as Laura leans over her to unbuckle the seatbelt. Laura grabs her elbows, turning Carmilla towards her. “Easy now.”

Carmilla opens her legs and scoots forward, wedging Laura’s body in between her knees. She grasps Laura’s shoulders, bracing herself as she steps out of the car. Once her feet hit the pavement, her knees give out. One hand moves up to grasp the back of Laura’s neck as Laura tries to keep her upright. Their foreheads knock together and Carmilla groans.

“You have a hard head,” Carmilla breathes, her breath tickling Laura’s face. Heat creeps up Laura’s neck and into her cheeks when she realizes how close they are.

“Let’s get you inside, Carm.” She drapes one of Carmilla’s arms over her shoulders and snakes her own arm around the brunette’s waist.

They stumble their way into the building and over to the elevator. Carmilla manages to spit out her bloody gauze just as an elderly woman walks out of the sliding doors. The poor woman nearly has a heart attack and scurries away as Laura apologizes, trying to prop Carmilla against the elevator wall and discard the fallen gauze pad. The alarm on the elevator door rings and the doors slowly close. Laura barely makes it through the doors before they close indefinitely. Laura slumps against the wall as the elevator begins to move, and looks over at Carmilla. The girl has managed to squeeze herself into the corner of the elevator, eyes wide and gripping onto the hand railings for dear life.

Laura brushes the hair out of her face, and slowly slides over to the frightened girl. She places her hand on one of the hands gripping the railing and Carmilla jolts at the contact.

“Laura the ground is moving. Why is the ground moving?” Laura gently strokes Carmilla’s knuckles with her thumb.

“We are in the elevator, almost to our apartment.” Carmilla groans and a smile tugs at the corners of Laura’s lips.

“Why is going so _fast_?” Just as Carmilla starts sinking to the floor, the elevator stops and the doors open.

Laura picks her up and leads her down the hall, into their apartment. Laura lays Carmilla on the couch, tucking a pillow behind her head and wrapping her in a small blanket. She runs into the kitchen to grab a couple spoons and the tub of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream from the freezer.

Laura returns to the couch to find Carmilla sitting up and tugging on her numb lips. She is humming again; this time it’s The Weeknd’s “Can’t Feel My Face”. Laura giggles and startles the dazed brunette next to her.

“Sorry, Carm,” Laura apologizes as she scoots closer. Carmilla immediately relaxes into Laura’s side, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “I brought ice cream.” Laura waves the tub in front of Carmilla’s face.

"Oh my god! Chocolate!” Carmilla reaches for one of the spoons and sits up, waiting patiently for Laura to open the lid. Laura is amused at how post-op Carmilla is basically a confused, excited five year old.

“You can’t take big bites, otherwise you’ll hurt yourself,” Laura reminds her. Carmilla eagerly nods her head and grips onto her spoon even tighter. Laura takes off the lid and waits until Carmilla is done attacking the tub, before she digs in.

Laura grabs the remote and turns on the TV. She navigates to the Netflix app and plays her unfinished episode of Doctor Who. Carmilla always joins Laura whenever she watches her shows, but not without complaining the whole time. After finishing a second episode without hearing a single remark, Laura realizes that Carmilla is too preoccupied with eating ice cream to complain about what is happening on screen.

They finish about half of the ice cream, before Carmilla abandons her spoon in the tub and leans back to pat her full belly. Laura giggles and pauses the show. She kisses Carmilla’s temple before getting up to put away the rest of the ice cream. She returns to the couch and scoots back to rest against the armrest. She opens her arms and Carmilla moves into the embrace. She lays back against Laura’s chest and brings the blanket up to cover them both. They cuddle like this all the time, so Laura should be used to being this intimate with Carmilla. Only this time, Laura is more aware of her not-so-platonic feelings towards her best friend, so her pulse skyrockets when Carmilla’s body melts into her own. Laura focuses on her show and tries to remain calm when Carmilla grabs her arm to wrap it around the brunette’s waist.

Four episodes into their marathon, Carmilla’s head grows heavy against her chest. Laura cranes her neck to get a glimpse of Carmilla’s face. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is slightly open. Laura shakes her head and turns off the TV. She gently shakes Carmilla’s shoulders.

“It’s bedtime, Sleepy Head,” Laura whispers into her hair. Carmilla groans and makes no attempt to move off of Laura.

“I don’t wanna.” Laura laughs and Carmilla grins at the sound.

“You need to take your medication and get some rest. Come on. Get up,” Laura grunts as she tries to push Carmilla up. Carmilla sighs, but complies anyways. She sits up and waits for Laura to stand, before grabbing her hand and pulling herself up.

Laura makes sure to grab a water bottle and the bag of medication before walking Carmilla to her room. They navigate their way around the articles of clothing scattered across the floor, before reaching the edge of the bed. Laura pulls back the duvet and sits Carmilla down. She opens the bag and reads the directions on the side of the bottle before taking out a single pill. She opens the water bottle and hands it to Carmilla, along with the pill.

Carmilla takes her medication, spilling some water on herself in the process. Carmilla looks down and pouts at the stains on her shirt and sweatpants. Laura bites her lip to suppress her laugh and takes the bottle from Carmilla. She caps it and places it next to Carmilla’s alarm clock.

“Okay, come on,” she says, leaning Carmilla back onto her pillow. She tucks the brunette into bed and kisses the top of her head. “Goodnight, Carmilla.”

She pulls away and Carmilla’s eyes are warm with affection. Laura turns to walk away, but Carmilla’s hand shoots out and grabs Laura’s arm. Laura turns around with a questioning look, and Carmilla shyly looks away, but doesn’t let go.

“Can you stay with me tonight?” she quietly asks, before glancing back at Laura with uncertain eyes.

Laura’s heart swells, and she thinks about her earlier epiphany regarding her feelings towards Carmilla. Laura swallows the lump in her throat and nods her head.

“Of course,” she says with a small smile.

Laura walks over to the other side of the bed and quickly looks at her clothing. She could go walk to her room to change, but that would take too much time. Judging by the way Carmilla is looking at her right now, the brunette wouldn’t be too happy to let Laura out of her sight. She could just sleep in her underwear and tank top. It’s just like a bathing suit.

_Who am I kidding? No it’s not._

She walks over to Carmilla’s dresser and pulls out a pair of black mesh shorts. She pulls off her jeans and quickly tugs the shorts on. She reaches under her shirt and removes her bra, tossing next to her discarded jeans. Laura slides under the covers, and Carmilla wastes no time in snuggling into the blonde’s arms.

“Your heart is beating really fast,” Carmilla says quietly. Laura could die right now and be okay with it. “Are you okay?” Carmilla pulls away and looks at Laura with concern.

“Me?” She wants to slap herself. “I’m okay. Just fine,” Laura promises, her voice higher in pitch.

“Okay, Weirdo,” Carmilla says, not noticing Laura’s relieved sigh. She tightens her hold around Laura’s waist and nuzzles into her neck.

Laura tenses at the feeling of Carmilla’s breath tickling her skin. After a couple minutes, Laura starts to relax and holds Carmilla closer to her. A few more minutes pass, and Laura is drifting in and out of sleep. She feels Carmilla’s lips move against her collarbone, and Laura tilts her head in an attempt to catch what she is mumbling.

“What was that, Carm?” Carmilla slightly turns her head.

“Gosh, I am so in love with you,” she sighs. Carmilla nuzzles further into Laura’s neck, and not even five seconds after her confession, she is asleep.

Laura is wide awake, gaping at the ceiling.

_How the hell am I supposed to go to sleep now?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Life has been crazy lately. I hope you enjoy the second part to this.

The first thing Carmilla feels when she wakes up is an arm around her waist and the warmth of another body pressed up against her back. Carmilla shifts to snuggle further in the embrace, but when she presses the side of her face into the pillow, a sharp pain reminds her of yesterday's surgery. She groans loudly as the pain turns into an ache.

Laura stirs behind her, clenching Carmilla's shirt and pulling her closer. Her nose tickles the back of Carmilla's neck as she mumbles in her sleep.

Carmilla thinks it's the cutest thing in the world.

“Laura,” she says, pain radiating in her mouth again. Laura huffs behind her and Carmilla can feel her shaking her head.

“No,” Laura grumbles. “...sleep.”

“Laura,” Carmilla tries again, wrapping her hand on Laura’s forearm and shaking it.

“Carm?” Laura raises her head, her vision obscured by dark curls.

“I need drugs.” Her mind still clouded by sleep, Laura moves to sit up and realizes where her arm is placed. Last night’s confession comes rushing back to her. She stiffens before scrambling to sit up.

“What,” Laura croaks.

“I’m dying,” Carmilla groans, slowly trying to roll onto her back. Laura looks down at her best friend and tries to hold back her laughter. Carmilla’s eyes shoot open at the sound of Laura giggling. “What are you all giggly about?”

“You look like a chipmunk,” Laura explains, puffing out her cheeks. Carmilla frowns and looks away from Laura, crossing her arms. “Oh don’t pout. It’s cute.”

Carmilla blushes, but doesn’t move. “It’s not cute. It’s painful.”

“I’ll go get your meds, and grab an ice pack for the swelling.” Laura leans forward and kisses Carmilla’s forehead.

She is up and out of the bed before Carmilla can respond. Carmilla feels her skin tingling from Laura’s touch. She closes her eyes and sighs.

In the hallway, Laura slumps against the wall and releases the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

//

“I’m telling you. She’s been acting weird lately.” Carmilla says as she leans against the countertop, her face buried in her hands. She waits for a response, but after a few more seconds pass she peeks up from her hands. LaFontaine’s eyebrow is quirked, and they give her an unamused look. “Okay, weirder than usual,” Carmilla clarifies.

“And she’s been like this for a couple weeks?” They ask. Carmilla’s hands fall from her face and she nods.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure it’s been since I had my surgery, but I was drugged up for a couple days so I can’t really remember.” LaF’s face scrunches in concentration.

“So how exactly has she been acting weird?”

“I feel like she’s been avoiding me,” she explains.

“You two live together,” they state. “How can you two never run into each other?”

“Well we obviously run into each other.” Carmilla starts tracing circles into the granite. “Our encounters never last too long though. She always makes an excuse to either lock herself in her room or leave the apartment altogether.”

“That is weird, even for Laura.” Carmilla nods and continues to pout. “Did you do something?” Carmilla furrows her brow and looks up at them with murder in her eyes.

“No. Of course not. I would never do anything to hurt her or our relationship.” LaF puts their hands up in surrender and Carmilla’s glare softens. “I’m offended you would even ask.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just you did say you can’t really remember much after your surgery. So drugged-up you may have said something that sober you usually wouldn’t.” Carmilla stares down at her hands, and concentrates on recalling any events that could have taken place.

A couple minutes of silence goes by before Carmilla throws her hands up in the air. “I can’t remember anything besides the tubs of ice cream I consumed and you harassing me on the phone,” she grumbles.

“Ah. Good times,” LaF chuckles, remembering how incoherent Carmilla had been.

“Less laughing, more helping,” Carmilla groans.

“I’m at a loss as well. She hasn’t mentioned anything to Perr so, as far as anyone else knows, everything is normal.”

“I don’t think I can take much more of this, if I’m being honest.” LaF rolls their eyes.

“You are very dramatic.”

“Imagine if it were you and Perry.” LaF’s smug expression twists into one of concern. “Exactly.”

“Have you thought about asking her about it?”

“I’m never given the chance to do so.” Carmilla’s shoulders sag in defeat.

“I could ask Perr to casually ask how the two of you are doing,” they offer. Carmilla shakes her head.

“No. No. No. She will know something is up.” LaF scratches the back of their head, unable to think of any other solutions.

“I’m sure it will work itself out soon enough. You two always manage to be alright.”

“I hope you’re right.” The sound of keys rattling at the door causes both of them to stiffen. LaF relaxes after being startled for a second, but Carmilla’s spine remains rigid. She clenches her fists and presses them to her thighs as she watches the door handle turn.

Laura strides in and shrugs off her jacket before placing it on the coat rack. She tosses her bag on the floor near the front door, still not having noticed her audience. She turns around and walks toward the kitchen, keys in hand. When she finally looks up at her surroundings, she freezes. Her eyes lock onto Carmilla’s.

“Hey,” she breathes.

“Hey,” Carmilla responds quietly.

LaF looks back and forth between the two of them. The tension is palpable and they shift on their feet, while watching the two girls stare at each other.

“I’d make a chemistry joke right now…” they trail off. Both girls turn to look at them with confused expressions. “...but I’m afraid I wouldn’t get a reaction.”

Laura groans and covers her face with her free hand. Carmilla chuckles and gives LaF a thankful smile. They nod their head and grab their keys.

“So I’m heading out now. I’ll see you both on Saturday. Don’t be late!” They finish, closing the front door behind them without waiting for a response.

Carmilla’s sense of gratitude is eclipsed by the uncharacteristic awkwardness that she feels stirring between Laura and herself. Laura’s hand falls from her face and she starts playing with her keys.

“So,” Laura starts. “How was your day?” She walks around the island and discards her keys in the small dish by the phone.

“It was alright.” Silence follows the statement and Carmilla realizes that Laura is waiting for her to continue.

_Dammit, Karnstein. Get yourself together._

She clears her throat. “I spent most the afternoon grading midterms, and then LaF showed up with some of their home brew so we hung out for a little bit.”

“Were they okay to drive back?” Laura turns around, slightly panicked.

“We only had one bottle each, and it was a few hours ago, so I’d say they are good,” Carmilla shrugs. “Brainiac brought over a couple cases, so we may have more beer than actual food in our fridge right now.”

Laura walks over to the fridge and looks inside. “You are definitely right about that.” She pulls out a bottle. Carmilla raises her hand, signaling for Laura to grab her one as well. “We do need to go shopping some time before this weekend,” she comments, popping the cap off of both bottles before sliding one over to Carmilla.

“Thanks,” Carmilla murmurs before taking sip of her drink. Laura tips hers back and takes a few large gulps. “Long day, cutie?” Laura sighs and leans back against the fridge.

“I’ve hit a few obstacles with the current story I’m working on,” Laura explains.

“Damn. How bad is it?” Carmilla asks. She can feel the air between them lighten.

“I just keep getting led in circles when I’m trying to contact higher ups at this corporation that’s being investigated for dumping waste in the local parks.”

Carmilla nods, listening to Laura explain her day at work. She watches how Laura scrunches up her face when she recalls something particularly frustrating. Laura flexes her fingers as her hands wave in the air, and Carmilla’s lips curl into a small smile. Laura runs her hand through her hair, and Carmilla daydreams that she is the one whose fingers are threading through those golden locks. Laura smiles at her when she cracks a joke, and Carmilla knows she can’t go another day without it.

//

“So I take it things are better?” LaF asks after Carmilla walked into the ginger twins’ apartment with her arm around Laura’s shoulder, laughing at some joke between the two of them.

Carmilla eyes Laura across the living room where she is avidly discussing something with Danny and Natalie. “Much better,” she says, finishing the rest of her drink.

“Did you two talk about it?” Carmilla shakes her head.

“No, things just fell back into place.” LaF shrugs and pats Carmilla on the back.

“I told you everything would work out.” Carmilla nods her head, not taking her eyes off of Laura. Laura’s eyes meet Carmilla’s and she sticks her tongue out at the brunette. Carmilla crinkles her nose and shakes her head, chuckling under her breath. LaF watches the entire exchange with an unamused expression. “Okay, lover girl. Let's get you another drink," they say, pulling Carmilla over to the kitchen.

Perry is in the kitchen, setting up the food dishes on the countertops. She looks up to see LaF pulling Carmilla towards the fridge.

"Hey, sweetie," she addresses them. "I'm just about finished here and then we can call everyone to come eat."

"Sounds wonderful, Babe." They say, kissing her on the cheek as they pass her.

Perry looks at her empty wine glass. "Carmilla, would you mind passing me the bottle of Moscato?"

"If I must," Carmilla drones, but Perry pays no mind. Carmilla grabs the bottle beside her and hands it over to Perry.

"Thank you. Would you like some?" Carmilla shakes her head.

"I'm okay. I'm helping the mad scientist put a dent in their collection." LaF returns, handing an open bottle over to Carmilla. They knock them together before taking long sips.

"I'm glad they aren't trying to finish it off by themselves. Beer isn't really my thing," Perry explains. She gives LaF and apologetic look. "Sorry, love."

LaF walks over to her and wraps their arm around her shoulders. "I don't mind, Perr. I appreciate that you support my hobbies though." They pull her closer, kissing her cheek again.

Carmilla gags. "Wow, you two are gross."

Perry looks pointedly at her, but LaF just squeezes Perry tighter. "Don't worry about Grumpy Cat over there. She's just jealous." Perry giggles at the nickname and Carmilla rolls her eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever," she grumbles, taking another drink before crossing her arms.

"Here is where you all disappeared to," Laura says as she walks into the kitchen. She notices Carmilla's frown and moves next to her. "Why the long face, Carm?" She kisses Carmilla on the cheek and a blood rushes into Carmilla's face.

LaF nudges Perry, and gestures over to the pair. "You don't look too hot, Carmilla. Are you feeling alright?" Carmilla glares daggers at LaF as they bite back laughter.

"They're right, Carm," Laura says turning to look at Carmilla more carefully. "You look a little red. Do you have a fever?" She raises her hand to feel Carmilla's face, which seems to be growing redder by the second.

Carmilla grasps Laura's wrist and lowers her hand. "I'm just fine," she mumbles. "Isn't it time to start eating, Perry?" LaF howls with laughter and Laura is confused.

Perry slaps their arm and whispers, "Behave," just low enough for them to hear. She sets her glass down and moves to take out plates. "Carmilla's right. Let's start herding everyone over here."

"I'll do just that," Carmilla offers, quickly fleeing from the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Laura asks. "She seems a bit twitchy."

"She's probably just hungry," LaF shrugs.

Right on cue, they all hear Carmilla yell from the living room. "Get your asses to the kitchen! I'm hungry, and if I have to wait any longer, I'll feed you each other's spleens and keep the food all to myself!"

"CARMILLA!" Perry shrieks from the kitchen.

Laura and LaF burst into laughter

After everyone has had their fill of food, everyone congregates into the living room area. Kirsch has managed to convince Perry to let him set up beer pong at the kitchen table for old times' sake. Danny and Betty are standing by the table, waiting for LaF and J.P. to finish their game against Kirsch and Will. Mel and Theo bickering about which one of them worked hardest on their recently closed case, while Elsie stands by them, looking mildly uncomfortable. S.J and Natalie are going through LaF's collection of scientific journals. Laura is in the kitchen, helping Perry clean up. Carmilla lounges on the couch, sipping on her third beer and watching everyone around her. She muses about the strange group they have formed.

A few minutes pass and Carmilla feels the couch dip next to her, accompanied by a whiff of dish soap. “What’s up, Cupcake?”

“How did you know it was me?” Laura asks. “You didn’t even look up.”

“Well, not many of our friends would risk bothering me when I’m sitting alone,” Carmilla explains, turning her head to smirk at Laura. “Also, you smell like a dishwasher, and I just saw Perry walk over to the pong table.”

“Okay, smarty pants,” Laura teases, gently bumping her shoulder against Carmilla’s. Comfortable silence settles between the two of them when cheering draws their attention over to the kitchen table, where LaF and JP are performing their victory celebration. Laura starts playing with the material of her dress. The movement isn't missed by Carmilla.

"What's on your mind?" Laura stills, startled by the question. She turns to face Carmilla and swallows her nerves.

"I want to apologize," she says firmly. Carmilla can't handle the intensity in Laura's eyes so she looks down at the lip of her bottle.

"You're talking about the past couple weeks." Laura nods.

"Yeah. I was just going through some things, and I thought it would be better to deal with it on my own. I didn’t want to bother you with any of it.” Carmilla takes Laura’s hand in hers and moves closer.

“Laura, it wouldn’t have been a bother. I’m always here whenever you need me.” Carmilla looks down at their hands and lightly caresses the back of Laura’s hand with her thumb. “I will admit that I was scared that I might have done something.” Laura tenses for a moment, and Carmilla quickly looks up to study her face.

“No. You didn’t do anything,” Laura says, meeting Carmilla’s gaze. Laura’s expression is unreadable, and Carmilla realizes how close they have gotten to each other. Carmilla can’t seem to move, and when Laura glances at her lips, breathing doesn’t really seem all that important. “I love you, Carm. You know that right?” Laura whispers softly.

Carmilla blinks in surprise; she wasn’t expecting that. “Of course,” Carmilla says quietly to avoid shattering the moment. “I love you too, Laura.”

“Hey, pretty ladies. Are you going to come play?” Kirsch’s voice causes both girls to jump apart. Laura laughs softly, smoothing out her dress. Carmilla runs her fingers through her hair and turns to glare at the approaching puppy.

“Beefcake, like we would even consider - “

“Sure!” Laura interrupts. Laura stands up quickly and grabs Carmilla’s hand, pulling her up as well. “Let’s go, Carm!” Carmilla can’t do much except cast another glare at Kirsch as she is pulled past him.

Kirsch follows them with an oblivious smile on his face. “Awesome!”

A couple games in, LaF bet Carmilla three shots (because “two shots are nothing, Brainiac”) that they could bounce the ball off the wall and make the final cup. Carmilla smugly took the bet, and is now leaning up against the wall, feeling pleasantly warm.

“Are you okay?” Carmilla turns her head to see Laura’s unfocused eyes looking at her. Laura tried to make Carmilla feel better by taking shots with her, but she could only do two.

“I’m great. I just don’t know how we were able to do this in college,” Carmilla comments, waving her hand towards the table and their intoxicated friends. Laura’s shoulder presses against Carmilla’s.

“Same here,” Laura agrees. “We are too old.” Carmilla snorts.

“26 is not old.”

“We are old ladies, Carm. You already have the cranky part down,” Laura adds with a smug smile.

Carmilla nudges Laura’s shoulder. “Shut up and drink your beer, Cupcake.” Laura giggles and brings her bottle to her lips, glancing at Carmilla one more time before taking a long sip.

Carmilla shakes her head and smiles. She can feel Laura’s body heat permeate through the material of her sweater, and it’s making her a little dizzy. She pushes off the wall and stands up straight. Laura gives her a concerned look, but she just shakes her head.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” she says before quickly leaving the room.

Carmilla walks into the hallway and turns the corner. It’s much quieter over here, and for that she is thankful. She walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She stumbles forward and grips the edges of the sink. When she looks in the mirror she sees glossy eyes and flushed cheeks. She turns on the tap and splashes some cold water on the lower half of her face. She sighs as her body temperature lowers, and she walks over to the towel rack. Just as she is about to wipe her face, the door behind her opens.

Carmilla whips around, with the towel still in her hand. She relaxes when she sees Laura’s head peek through the opening.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Laura says as she walks into the room.

“I’m okay. It was just getting a little hot out there.” Laura closes the door behind her and leans against it.

Carmilla takes in the sight and doesn’t seem to notice the water still dripping from her face. Laura smiles at her and starts walking forward. Carmilla tightens her hold on the towel as Laura gets closer. Laura places her hand over Carmilla’s and takes the towel from her. Carmilla closes her eyes when she feels the first contact of the towel against her wet skin. She doesn’t dare open her eyes again. Laura places her free hand on Carmilla’s shoulder, and Carmilla clenches her jaw. She is weighing the pros and cons of just hopping in a cold shower, when she hears the towel being tossed on the sink.

Carmilla’s eyes flutter open to see Laura looking at her with an unreadable expression. Laura brings her free hand up to Carmilla’s face. Carmilla swallows a gasp when Laura’s fingers trace the curve of her jaw.

“You’re all dry now,” Laura says, her hands still dancing along Carmilla’s skin. Carmilla licks her lips, and Laura glances down to watch the movement.

“Laura,” Carmilla whispers, her heart beating out of her chest.

Not looking up from her lips, Laura exhales shakily. “Tell me to stop if you don’t want this.” Laura leans forward to connect their foreheads, and brings the hand on Carmilla’s shoulder up to hold the other side of Carmilla’s face. “Carmilla, if you want me to stop, I need you to tell me.”

Carmilla can feel Laura’s breath tickle her lips, and she surges forward, connecting her lips with Laura’s. Carmilla’s head swims as she feels Laura’s lips move against her own. All of her senses are invaded by Laura. Her fingers pressing into Carmilla’s cheeks. The unique mixture of vanilla, tequila, and Dawn that floats around them. The way her dress feels as Carmilla’s hands slide around her waist, pulling her closer.

Laura melts into Carmilla’s embrace, and takes Carmilla’s lower lip between her teeth, slightly tugging on it as she pulls away to catch her breath. Carmilla groans at the feeling, digging her fingers into Laura’s lower back.

“So that was okay?” Carmilla chuckles at the question and nudges Laura’s nose with her own.

“Yes,” Carmilla sighs as Laura’s hands slide down to play with the collar of Carmilla’s sweater. “More than okay, Cupcake.”

“Good,” Laura breathes. Carmilla opens her eyes to see Laura gazing at her with blown pupils and swollen lips. Carmilla then realizes how this changes everything, and she starts to panic.

“Wait. Was it okay for you?” Laura laughs and shakes her head at Carmilla’s question. Carmilla reads the reaction the wrong way. “Shit. I’m sorry, Laura. I don’t know what I was think-” Laura yanks Carmilla forward by her collar, interrupting Carmilla’s rambling.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for so long.” Carmilla blinks in surprise. “Especially, since you confessed your love for me the night you had your teeth removed,” Laura adds with a smug smile.

“Wait what?” Laura slides one of her hands behind Carmilla’s neck, bringing their faces within inches of each other.

“Carmilla, I promise I will tell you all about it later, but please stop talking.”

Laura pulls Carmilla the rest of the way forward and Carmilla sighs as their lips touch. Laura moves backward until Carmilla has her pressed up against the bathroom door. Carmilla growls at the realization of their position, and presses her hips into Laura’s. Laura moans and tangles her hands in Carmilla’s hair. Carmilla brings one hand up to Laura’s cheek and skates the knuckles of her other hand across Laura’s stomach. Laura whines when Carmilla’s tongue traces her lower lip before parting her lips. Heat coils in Carmilla’s core when her tongue touches Laura’s.

She moves to deepen the kiss when there is a knock on the door. Both girls tense, but don’t pull away from each other.

“Hey, is everything okay? Laura?” Perry asks from the other side of the door. “You had said you were going to check on Carmilla, and it’s been awhile. Is she okay?” Carmilla sighs and nuzzles her face into the crook of Laura’s neck. Laura muffles her giggle with the back of her hand.

“We're all good, Perr. Carmilla was feeling a little sick, but she is better now. We will be out in a little bit,” Laura calls out.

“Okay, should I get anything for her?”

“Maybe just a glass of water. She’s kind of become a light weight since college. She’s an old lady now.” Carmilla’s hands dig into Laura’s sides, and she is thankful that she doesn’t have to hide her laugh.

Perry laughs on the other side of the door. “Oh god. I hope she isn’t, because that would mean I am too. I’ll have some water waiting. See you both in a little bit.”

Once the sounds of Perry’s footsteps fade away, Carmilla lifts her head from Laura’s shoulder and glares at the blonde. “Stop calling me old.”

“Not a chance,” Laura smiles before pressing a lingering kiss to Carmilla’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is donkeyvicks if you want to stop by and discuss whatever. Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Renee for planting this idea in my head~


End file.
